


Discovering Something New

by Anonymous



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Couch Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I'm Going to Hell, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Reggie Is A Good Dom, Rule Breaking, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Talk, Soft Ending, Sort Of, Top Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), it's fine, kink negotiations, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Reggie and his boys had been wanting to propose the idea of their... interesting little relationship... to Luke for a while now. Reggie just didn't expect for Luke to walk into the studio while he was holding a naked Bobby on his lap.
Relationships: Alex/Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Luke Patterson/Reggie, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 115
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> I just want to make it clear that I am not the same author behind the amazing Detonation series featuring our horny himbos. I wanted to try my hand in smut so uh yeah, here you go. I hope this went okay lmao idk how to write sex.

Reggie ran his tongue along the skin on Bobby’s collarbone, letting the rhythm guitarist lie his back flesh against his chest. They’d been sitting in the studio for a while now, waiting for Luke to show up for an impromptu songwriting session. He paged them an hour ago telling them to meet up in the studio, but when Reggie showed up he was ecstatic to find Bobby sitting on the couch with his pants down frantically trying to jerk off. “Feels good baby?” Reggie hummed, nipping at Bobby’s earlobe. Bobby nodded and his body went limp when Reggie jerked his hips up, pushing further into his ass.

He loved this about his boyfriend, Bobby’s constant need to be filled with something. Reggie was delighted when he found out about that fun little face _and_ the oral fixation combined. “Reg, Reg I -” Bobby choked out, letting Reggie slide two of his fingers into his mouth. Bobby relaxed instantly, the weight of Reggie’s fingers a welcomed familiarity. Reggie planted a kiss on the back of Bobby’s head before he started licking at the checkerboard of hickies left behind by their past sessions. 

“There you go Bobby, such a good boy for me,” Reggie said, biting at Bobby’s right shoulder, leaving a trail of bruised skin behind him. “You know the rules though baby,” Reggie said, sliding his unoccupied hand across Bobby’s chest, tightly pinching his nipple. “Not allowed to get off unless me or Alex are there,” Reggie half-scolded. He didn’t really care that Bobby broke the rules, but he still had to be punished somehow. Bobby let out a cry, his head falling against his chest.

“I know ‘m sorry,” Bobby mumbled, Reggie thriving in the way Bobby started squirming on his lap. Reggie slid his hand out of Bobby’s mouth and wiped the spit off on Bobby’s chest. “‘M sorry I missed you.” Reggie hummed, hooking his chin over Bobby’s shoulder, his hands settling on Bobby’s hips, holding them in place.

“It’s okay baby,” Reggie whispered in a low voice. Bobby shifted, trying to get Reggie to keep fucking into him. Reggie growled and slapped lightly at the meat of his thigh, a warning for him to hold still. “I know how much you love my cock.” Reggie shifted and hit the spot he knew all too well. Bobby let out a cry and tightened his grip on Reggie’s thigh hard enough for him to feel his nails digging in through his jeans. Reggie wrapped his hand tightly around Bobby’s already hard cock, slowly twisting the skin at the tip.

“I love it Reg, love it _so_ much,” Bobby whined, rolling his hips. Reggie slowly ran his fingers across the tip of Bobby’s cock. Raising his hand again Reggie slipped his index finger back into Bobby’s mouth. He nuzzled his nose into the back of Bobby’s hair, letting him know how much of a good job he was doing. Reggie smiled wickedly, slowly dragging his teeth against Bobby’s collarbone, tongue swirling around the already existing bruises.

“Tell me, tell me how much you like my cock babe.” Reggie ordered, bouncing his hips again. Bobby moaned again and Reggie took the opportunity to slide his fingers further into his mouth. Tell me how much you miss it. Tell me how much you love being filled.” Bobby moaned around his fingers, tongue sliding and twisting around them. Bobby’s dick grew harder in Reggie’s hand, hanging heavy between his stretched out legs. 

“You’re ‘m fave Reg. ‘m, the best - _ah -_ ” Bobby exclaimed when Reggie finally started to slowly trail his fingernails lightly against the sensitive skin. “Favorite fucking - no one else.” Reggie let out a low growl at the declaration, biting roughly at Bobby’s neck, leaving behind yet another hickie for him to try to hide.

“I like that… tell me more. No one else but me?” Reggie asked, slowly dragging his hand down Bobby’s cock from the tip to the bass. Bobby nodded furiously, Reggie couldn’t see his face but from experience he knew he was getting close. “No one else but me? What about Alex hmm, don’t you like it when I let him fuck into you? What about Luke? How you begged for him to fuck you during our little quickie after gym class today?” He kept his left hand wrapped around Bobby’s cock and flattened his right hand against Bobby’s chest, holding him in position. Bobby’s body shook, his chest heaving heavily as Reggie continued the slow, tortured pulses.

“You let him I - you tell him to. Reg - I - only you. No one else,” Bobby stammered out, his words stringing together like he was a puppet and Reggie was pulling the strings. Bobby let his head fall against Reggie’s chest, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Reggie posessivley kissed at the side of Bobby’s neck.

“That’s right baby,” Reggie said, wrapping his hand tightly around Bobby’s dick. “I get to tell him too, which means I can take Alex away.” He gives Bobby a little squeeze and he’s rewarded with a loud whine in response. Growling in his ear Reggie hissed, “say it aga -”

“- only you,” Bobby said, not even waiting for Reggie to finish the prompt.

The studio door creaked open and when Reggie eyed it to see who it was he grinned when it was Luke, staring at the sight of him fucking Bobby with an obvious hard on under his jeans. “Turn around,” Reggie whispered, letting Bobby readjust his position so their chests were flush against each other. “I know you love me babe.” Reggie said, comforting Bobby even though he kept his eyes trained on Luke as he once again started to pepper kisses along Bobby’s collarbone. 

Now that they were facing each other Reggie could see how out of it Bobby really was. Usually it takes Reggie a while to get Bobby to this point, limp, pliable, fucked to the point of no return. Bobby was right though, it’s been a while since it was just the two of them. Reggie hooked his chin against Bobby’s back as he went limp against his chest, finally bottoming out on his cock.

“Reg, Reg, _Reggie_ -” Bobby cried out when Reggie stopped teasing him and started to twist and pull on his cock like he knew Bobby liked it. Reggie felt Bobby’s dick grow even harder in his expertly moving hand, the tip of it pointing upwards, pressed tightly against Bobby’s concave stomach. Reggie snaked his hands around Bobby’s waist, gripping the meat of his ass, letting Bobby fall forward against him. Even though at this point Bobby was stark naked, Reggie still had his ripped jeans and his jacket on, knowing how much Bobby liked him in his ripped pants. 

“Sing to me baby,” Reggie said, eyes still on Luke as he pushed his hips up, earning a breathless gasp from Bobby in response. “Let me hear that pretty little voice Luke loves so much,” Reggie said, not stopping the motion of rolling Bobby’s hips down. “Tell me what you were saying earlier during school. Remember when you and I fucked in the locker room after gym class?” Bobby moaned at the mention of Luke’s name, his wanton spread legs hooking around Reggie’s knees. “Of course you do,” Reggie said, pleased in how quickly he’s able to pull Bobby apart by the seams. Luke had stopped trying to fight it and was now fully engrossed in the scene before him, unbuckling his belt so he could get to his already hard dick.

“Luke I - _god_ \- I want you to fuck me,” Bobby pleaded, burying his face into the crook of Reggie’s neck. His riding just got faster, pulling himself up and down on Reggie’s cock, bottoming out everytime he lowered his ass. “Fuck me please, if Reg says to - I Reg please let him fuck me. Please, please, _please_ ,” Bobby begged and _fuck_ Reggie was going to cum right then and there. Luke didn’t look like he was doing much better from what Reggie could see, his head thrown back with his hand down his boxers, palming his hard on. Reggie slowly slid Bobby off his cock, pressing their lips together in a passionate, heated kiss to swallow the sound of Bobby’s disappointed whining at the feeling of being empty. Reggie repositioned Bobby, taking pride in how malleable the rhythm guitarist had gotten, letting him straddle his thigh. Bobby still hadn’t realized Luke was in the studio with them, his words were spilling out faster than he could talk but Reggie could still make out _Luke - please - fuck me._

“You want Luke to fuck you baby?” Reggie asked, bucking his hips as Bobby gently pulled at his dick, wiping away all the sticky cum. Reggie helped guide Bobby’s fingers back to his mouth, watching with fascination as his boyfriend sucked the four fingers until they were completely cleaned off. Reaching his hand down Reggie poked at Bobby’s now painful-looking completely hard dick. Bobby let out a sob at the sudden jolt, letting Reggie slowly slide him back and forth on the rough texture of his jeans. At this point Luke’s apparently already on his knees, underwear discarded a few feet behind him. His eyes are peeled open as he watches Bobby ride Reggie’s thigh, begging for Luke to fuck him. 

Then it happens, the most beautiful sight Reggie had ever seen in his entire life; both of his bandmates orgasming at the same time. “ _Reggie!”_ Bobby cried out, coming with a shout of his name. His whole body spasmed, shooting cum all over his stomach, which Reggie wiped up with his finger. Bobby fell completely lax against Reggie’s chest, his arms dangly like limp noodles at his side. While Bobby leans on Reggie for support, Luke just falls limp on the ground, watching as Bobby still kept trying to hump on Reggie’s thigh long after he orgasmed. 

“I’ve got you baby,” Reggie promised, sliding his leather jacket over Bobby’s naked back. He looks directly at Luke and raises a finger to his lips, warning Luke to remain silent. “Go to the bathroom and take a shower yeah?” Reggie asked, carding his fingers through Bobby's hair. His fingernails scratched against the scalp, pulling Bobby forward in for a hug. Apparently Bobby had other plans because his hands went straight to Reggie’s still erect penis, trying to give him an orgasm too. Reggie let out a light chuckle then gently pulled Bobby’s weak willed hands away from his still-hard cock. “Baby take care of yourself first yeah?” Reggie asked, his voice a hushed whisper as he pressed a soft kiss against Bobby’s forehead. “and then you can come back and show me how much more you love me than Luke.” Bobby let out another moan at the mention of their bandmate, forehead falling against Reggie’s shoulder. It took a few minutes of sweet talk and promises of snuggles later, but Reggie was finally able to get Bobby into the bathroom in the back of the garage for a long hot shower.

“Wow,” Luke said when Reggie walked back into the main part of the studio, his dick still swinging freely, hanging out of his pants. “That was… _wow_.” Reggie didn’t bother going back to the couch, instead he stroked his dick while he approached Luke, who was sitting with his legs folded underneath himself on the floor. 

“He’s _mine_ ,” Reggie hissed, using his free hand to tightly knot his fingers up into Luke’s hair. “I love him, if you do anything to hurt him. If you hurt Bobby or Alex - ” Luke cut him off with a frantic fit of head shaking.

“No, no _Reg_. I’d never do anything to hurt them. Not intentionally at least. I -” Reggie watched as Luke’s eyes slid back down to his cock, still pulsing in his hand. “I want -” Luke started before he stopped himself. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion like they did when he was talking too much. Reggie let a sadistic grin slip onto his face and he pulled Luke’s head forward, his nose centimeters away from his dick. Reggie could feel the breath from Luke’s nose, slow, careful breaths, on his cock.

“Is this what you want hmm?” Luke let out a surprised yelp when Reggie reached under him and dragged a finger down his now-limp dick. “You want me to fuck your pretty little throat?” He asked, using his thumb to trace Luke’s jawline. Luke swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple pushing out as he did so. “Luke, I’m being serious right now,” Reggie said, dropping his sadism for the sake of his friend’s sanity. He let his knees hit the ground so he and Luke were on the same level physically. “If you don’t want to do this - have sex with us I mean - you don’t have to. Bobby, Alex, and I… we know it’s weird, that there’s three of us… We know we’re into some pretty uh… weird shit... but we love each other Luke, and we love you okay?” Reggie said, pointedly ignoring the fact that was the first time he said he loved his boys. “This wasn’t how we wanted you to find out about it but -” Luke stopped Reggie’s rambling by lunging forward and swallowing his stammering with a kiss. Reggie’s brain short circuited and Luke took the upper hand, quickly dominating the kiss. It was possessive, it was _hot_. It reminded Reggie of the way he kissed Bobby and the thought of that made him moan into Luke’s mouth, turning to rubber as Luke knotted his fingers up at the back of his head. 

“You fucking talk too much,” Luke growled into his ear. Even though Reggie was usually the one on top, usually the one calling the shots he suddenly realized why Bobby enjoyed being fucked by someone else so much. 

“Maybe we can share,” Reggie whispered, his own hips jerking forward as Luke started to jerk him off. Luke smirked, then pulled Reggie forward so he could a chaste kiss against his lips as he came with a shout, falling into Luke’s warm, strong arms. 


	2. Good News! I'm On Tumblr Now!

Hey guys!

I finally made a Tumblr for me and another person to post dom/sub NSFW and dom/sub SFW stuff on!

The account is called **@julieandthehoes** so go follow us and leave your prompts in our ask box! Dom/sub is one of my favorite aus to write so I can't wait to get more into it!

  * For some reason some people arent able to find the blog when they search for it. We're both sorry if this has happened to you, once we start posting more often the blog should show up. 



Also, we're trying to create a seperate ao3 account so I can post more uh... in depth kinky NSFW... stuff on here. Most of the dom/sub stuff I'll be posting on my tumblr will be more along the lines of SFW.

Btw! The tumblr blog is being co-run by me and Lukas, the other anon NSFW writer for this fandom. Go and show our blog some love.

Hope to catch you on our Tumblr soon!

~ Kay

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment, let me know how I did! Maybe I'll write more of these four idiots in the future. Who knows? (Send requests too if you have them. idk maybe I'll get to them one day eventually.)


End file.
